1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a watch of the kind comprising a case, made of alloy or of a metal compound, which provides an integral bottom-plate structure.
2. Prior Art
One such watch is described in Swiss Patent Specification No. 577199. Its main advantages are that it is thinner and requires fewer parts, thereby decreasing its cost price. On the other hand, the case is more difficult to manufacture because of the need simultaneously to machine both a bottom-plate structure and a case. This not only adversely affects production costs but also restricts the scope for case design.